pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Wikcio4/Anime/Wyspy Nuevo/WN002
WN001 | nback = W końcu wolność! | teraz = WN002 : W drodze do Aguali | next = User:Wikcio4/Anime/Wyspy Nuevo/WN003 WN003 | nnext = Walki czas! | sezon = 1 }} | scr = Lapras.jpg 250px | nzwpl = W drodze do Aguali | nzwus = On the way to Aguala | serjp = Podróże Nuevo | serus = Wyspy Nuevo | nrus = 002 | nrjp = 002 | nrodc = 002 | dtus = niewyemitowane | dtpl = 6 lipca 2013 | anim = Wiktor | scen = Wiktor | opis = Wiktor | asdr = Wiktor | dran = Wiktor }} Odcinek Zack doczekał się na prom, który płynie do Aguali. -Aron co ty na to abym połowił pokemony?- pyta Zack pokemona. -AArooN!- odpowiada uśmiechnięty pokemon. Zack wyciąga wędkę i zaczyna łowić. Pierwszy wyszedł Magikarp. -Aron użyj akcji!- rozkazał Zack. Po czym Aron użył ataku, Magikarp odpowiedział pluskaniem które nic nie robi. -Powtórz atak Aron.- powiedział Zack do pokemona, po czym Magikarp padł. -Jest on bardzo słaby nie opłaca się go łapać- stwierdził Zack. -Dobra łowimy dalej!- po czym wyciąga wędkę i dalej łowi. Po chwili wyskakuje Chinchou. -Aron użyj stalowego ogona- Aron zaatakował, Chinchou oddał wodną bronią atak ten był bardzo efektywny na Arona. -Aron użyj akcji!- Aron walnął głową w Chinchou, po czym on zaatakował wyładowaniem! -Aron zakończ to stalowym ogonem!- Aron zadał ostateczny cios, po czym Chinchou padł! -Idź Pokeball!-krzyknął Zack rzucając pokeballem w Chinchou. Pokeball zaczął kiwać się na lewo i prawo po chwili zaświecił na czerwono co oznaczało że pokemon został złapany! -Widzisz Aron złapaliśmy Chinchou!- mówi ucieszony Zack. Aron cieszy się razem z nim. Nagle z głośników promu wydał się głos: "Za 15 minut prom zatrzymuje się na Aguali". Zack ucieszył się jeszcze bardziej gdyż nie lubił pływać na wodzie. Wolał pływać w wodzie. Przed zatrzymaniem Zack zobaczył że na promie jest Centrum Pokemon, od razu do niego poszedł w celu wyleczenia Chinchou. Dał pokemona Siostrze Joy. I spytał się siostry:"Przepraszam co to za pokemon obok pani?". -To jest Chansey- odpowiedziała Siostra Joy. -A po co ona pani? Do czego ona służy?- pyta z zaciekawieniem Zack. -Ona pomaga mi w leczeniu, dzięki jej atakom może uleczać poważnie chore pokemony.-odpowiada Siostra Joy. -To bardzo ciekawe- mówi bardzo zaciekawiony Zack, myśląc ile jeszcze ciekawych pokemonów spotka w tym świecie. Prom dopłynął do brzegu. Zack ucieszony wybiega z promu. -Widzisz to Aron? Ile w Aguali jest jezior i stawów? Spokojnie mógłbym tu zamieszkać tu jest pięknie! Jednak nie w tym rzecz muszę zawalczyć z Arią, tutejszą liderką!- mówi zadowolony Zack. -Wiesz co Aron już się robi późno myślę że trzeba iść spać do Centrum Pokemon.- twierdzi Zack. Poszedł w stronę Centrum Pokemon, po czym na ścianie zobaczył napis:"Centrum Pokemon zamknięte przez 3 dni z powodu remontu". -I co my teraz zrobimy?- mówi zezłoszczony Zack! Po chwili wpadł na pomysł. -Już wiem prześpimy się na wycieraczce!- mówi dalej zły Zack. Wyciągnął kołderkę z plecaka. I razem z Aronem położył się spać przed Centrum Pokemon. W nocy ktoś go obudził, to jakiś chłopak! -Ej! Ty chodź do mnie do domu co będziesz leżeć przed Centrum Pokemon.- Powiedział nieznajomy chłopak i zaprowadził go do domu. W domu Zack chciał się o nim czegoś dowiedzieć. -A jak masz na imię?- pyta zaciekawiony Zack. -Ja? Ja mam na imię Hikari, a ty?- odrzekł chłopak. -Ja jestem Zack.- odpowiada na pytanie Hikari'ego. -Co tu robisz Zack czego szukasz w tym okropnym mieście?-pyta zdziwiony Hikari. -Jakie okropne?! To miasto jest piękne! A ja chce tu powalczyć z Arią! Skoro twierdzisz że te miasto jest okropne to czemu tu mieszkasz?- pyta Zack. -Mieszkam tu tylko dlatego że tu jest najtańsze mieszkanie do wynajęcia, a ja pieniędzy za bardzo nie mam, niestety. Ogólnie miasto samo w sobie nie jest złe tylko tyle tu wody i wodnych pokemonów że aż koszmar!- krytykuje Hikari. -Nie lubisz wodnych pokemonów? Ja tam lubię wszystkie typy pokemonów!- mówi Zack. -A jeżeli chodzi o lidera to jakie masz pokemony? Nie licząc Arona który nie za bardzo się przyda w sali z wodą.- pyta Hikari. -Mam Chinchou!- mówi Zack. -Ech wodno-elektryczny. Elektryczny typ jest dobry na wodę. Będziesz musiał go używać! Ale z dwoma nie dasz rady musisz mieć przynajmniej trzy pokemony aby zawalczyć w sali o odznakę.- radzi Hikari. , -To będę musiał jednego złapać.- odpowiada Zack. -Nie, pożyczę ci mojego! Idź Magby!- wzywa Hikari pokemona. -Przecież ogień jest słaby na wodę.- mówi wkurzony Zack przez radę Hikari'ego. -Ale nie Magby! On pokonał setki wodnistych pokemonów! Jest naprawdę dobry. Lepiej teraz idź spać, a rano potrenujemy twoje pokemony.- mówi Hikari. -No dobra- niepewnie stwierdza Zack. Po czym poszedł spać w zastanowieniu co przyniesie mu jutrzejszy dzień. Ciąg Dalszy Nastąpi Debiuty *Hikari *Siostra Joy Pokemonów *Chansey Siostry Joy *Magby Hikari'ego *Chinchou Zack'a Bohaterowie Ludzie *Zack *Hikari *Siostra Joy Pokemony *Aron Zack'a *Chinchou Zack'a *Chansey Siostry Joy *Magby Hikari'ego .